Girl Talk
by Krentenbol
Summary: Robin and Nami have a talk about their past. While Nami has put it mostly behind, Robin clearly has not. No pairings, rated T for some swearwords. Possible spoilers up to the Shabondy Archipelago Arc. One Shot.


Hello dear readers, and welcome to my very first fanfic :D.  
I've been a huge fan of One Piece (and OP fanfiction) for about five and a halve years, and all that time _I haven't written even one story about it. _Isn't it shocking?  
...No, probably not.  
But anyway, I would like to apologize in advance for my bad writing skills (have I mentioned that this was my first fanfic?), and for my not-so-perfect-at-all English. It isn't my first language (my fourth, to be exact :P), so please, if you spot mistakes, TELL ME (not in the flamey kind of way, if you don't mind).  
It very frustrating to know that there's _something _wrong, but you just don't know _what_.  
Now, about the story.  
After reading some stories about Robin dealing with her past or pent-up anger, I started thinking. Did Robin get over it? In my eyes, no. Not in the slightest.  
And what about our favourite navigator, who suffered an equally horrible past? There are _a lot _of SaNa stories (which I love, by the way :D) about her having to come to terms with her past. But for some reason, I can only picture her as a girl who's gone through many painful expierences, but who's come to terms with it after she was saved.  
So that's when I wrote this story, because I would like to see both of the girls talk about what bothered them :D. Yes, I like to go psychological. Now, on with the story, I hope you have fun reading it!

Oh, and before I forget:

This story is rated T for some swearwords at the end (really, Sanji, you should watch your mouth!)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own One Piece. If I did, Sanji and Nami would have been a couple _a long time ago_. But they're not, sadly. The least I can do is dream and read fanfics, right? :D (but don't worry, this fic has no pairings)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Girl Talk**

'Robin! Look what I bought! I'm sure you'll love it!'

Nami climbed over the rail of the Sunny with a big smile plastered on her face. After her came Usopp, who was grumbling a bit, because _he_ was the one that had to carry all the shopping bags.

Robin looked up from her book, and smiled back at the navigator.

'Hello, Navigator-san. Welcome back. How was your little shopping-spree?'

'Absolutely great! This town has the best shops I've seen in a long time! Here, look at this!' Nami replied, as she grabbed one of the bags from Usopp's hands.

'Now, where is it...Or is this the wrong bag? Come on, Usopp, help me! I'm looking for that yellow shirt I bought at that big store. You know, the one with the flowers on it. Where is it?'

Usopp looked less then happy, even a little humiliated, that he only served as Nami's bag carrier.

'Wasn't that the shop where you haggled the price to a level that the owner started crying?'

'Yes! Exactly! That one! Really, I should take you with me more often when I go shopping. Wasn't that bag pink?'

'No, it was light blue.'

'You're absolutely right! Here it is! Thanks, Usopp! Now go and look for that jacket and blue shirt I bought after that.'

Usopp gave her a very annoyed look, but started looking for said jacket and shirt anyway. He didn't want to anger Nami unnecessarily.

'Isn't it great? What do you think, Robin? Oh, it's a shame you didn't come with us! I saw a lot of things you would've loved! There was this blue dress, and it matched the colour of your eyes _perfectly_! The only downside was that it showed a little too much cleavage, as if, you know, you were giving it all for free. And in that other shop across the street I found a really cute scarf! You can use it as a normal scarf, but also as a hair ribbon. I saw a girl who even used it as a belt. That looked really nice, but she had the ugliest shoes!'

Usopp wondered disgruntled how long he had to listen to this utterly useless _girl talk_.

'That yellow shirt looks very nice, Navigator-san. I'm sure it looks great on you,' Robin replied politely, 'and I'm sorry I didn't go shopping with you today, but I had more pleasure in finishing my book. And someone had to keep an eye on the ship, am I right?'

'Yeah, you're right. But I could've made Zoro or Franky or someone else stay to protect the ship! Usopp, have you found that shirt already? You know which one I mean, right? If I remember right it was in that bag with purple and green stripes.'

'No, it was in the white bag which had 'Doskoi Panda' on it.'

'That's right! Really, I wouldn't know what to do without you.'

'Here's the shirt you were looking for.'

'Thanks. And the jacket?'

'One moment...Gotcha! Well, can I go now?'

'First take these bags to my room, please.'

'Fine...' Usopp started to assemble all the bags (all twenty-three of 'em), and made his way to the girls' quarters, muttering things like 'not being a slave' and 'humiliating'.

Nami turned to Robin with a proud smile on her face, utterly happy with her new purchases.

'Now Robin, what do you think of it? ...Robin?'

Robin didn't react.

She only stared. Stared at the shirt and the jacket. _Those colours...The exact same shade of blue, the exact same shade of purple. _

The combination of those two colours made her think of someone she rather didn't think about, because it brought back memories. Memories she rather forgot about. Memories that hurt.

'Robin, are you alright?'

The words didn't even reach Robin's mind. All her thoughts were concentrated on those two colours. Blue and purple. Purple and blue. A blue shirt and a purple jacket. Apart from each other, she wouldn't have noticed. But together, they made her remember.

Nami looked at Robin with a worried look on her face, and kneeled down beside the deck chair she was sitting on. What was it that could throw the older, always calm woman so off balance? When the navigator noticed there were tears forming in the corner of Robin's eyes, she knew something was terribly wrong.

She got up with a determined look on her face, and called out for Usopp.

'Usopp, get your ass over here!'

'Yeah, yeah, what now? You said I was free to go when I...'

'Return this to the shop. _Immediately_.'

'What? Why? I thought you liked it so much? And why don't you do it yourse...'

'Do it.'

When Usopp saw the grim expression on her face, and the dull look in Robin's eyes, he knew this had a deeper reason behind it than the colours clashing or that kind of girly stuff. He just nodded, and started to climb over the rail.

'And if you see the rest of the crew, tell them they should stay a little longer in town. Robin and I have something important to talk about.'

'Okay.'

o-o-o

'Now, Robin. What's wrong?' Nami asked the archaeologist carefully.

She had grabbed a deck chair for herself, and had made some fruit drinks for both of them. Sanji wouldn't mind the mess in the kitchen, she knew.

Robin still didn't answer, and stared at some point in the distance. It was only when Nami touched her shoulder, that the older woman looked at her, as if she hadn't seen her before.

'Ah, Navigator-san, I'm sorry for acting strange. It is nothing. Please do not worry about me.'

'Bullshit.'

'Excuse me?'

'Bullshit. It isn't nothing. If you act like that, something's wrong. Something's hurting you. Don't try to hide it. I can see it.'

Robin eyed her calculatingly. What was it that this girl wanted? There had to be something. Nobody just asked somebody else what was wrong. There always was a price.

She knew Nami had brick walls around her, just like she had. But she also knew Nami's brick walls weren't well maintained, and had slowly decayed into ruins. But they still were there, ready to rebuild themselves in no time to match their former glory. Nami didn't seem concerned with the fact that her defence was weakening. How did she do it? How could she live with this?

'It...isn't something I like to talk about.'

'I'm not forcing you to tell it. I'm only saying that you know who to turn to when you do want to talk about it.'

'Ah. Right.'

They sat in silence for a while, sipping at their fruit drinks. Both of them stared at the sea, lost in their own thoughts.

Robin was in inner turmoil. Should she tell the navigator? What did she want? Could she let down her guard like that?

Would the girl understand? Talking about it would mean that she had to dig up all those memories she had buried in the depths of her mind a long time ago. But her nakama had said she was willing to listen. Did she?

Why did this have to come back _now_? She thought it all had ended when she snapped the spine of that dreaded son of the murderer. But no. It always came back to haunt her. No matter how deep she tried to bury it, it always popped up at the most inconvenient times.

She was good at hiding it, that's for sure. It was one of the first things she had learned in her life as a criminal: never show your true feelings. Always keep your composure.

The times she lost it were very few, and she remembered them well. Like the time that marine girl recognised her back in Alabasta, and called her by her real name. And suddenly there was this untameable rage, the urge to crush that girl like a bug. What did she know about her? Why did she have to bring it all back, just by saying her name? Why did she have to crawl in her suppressed memories, like an annoying cockroach? How dared she...? She was just a lowlife _marine_ who thought she would do the world a favour by getting rid of her. Robin wanted to kill her. And yes, she nearly did. But when the girl was lying on the dirty street, her eyes dull and her body broken, Robin decided not to do it. Was it a sign of her weakening? She didn't know.

She certainly had weakened since she met that rubber boy.

The last time she really let herself go, was when he asked if she wanted to live. They all just stood there, waiting for an answer. First she wanted to tell all of them they should beat it, leave her alone. They should stop bothering her. When she wanted to die, they should let her. She wasn't of interest for them, anyway.

But then she saw the looks on their faces. Determined. And something that caught her off-guard: they grinned. Were they mocking her?

No, they weren't. They were here for her. They were here to save her. They had come for _her_. They wanted _her _back. Her, the Demon. The witch-child. She didn't understand. The World Government wanted her dead. The whole world wanted her dead. And now, there were seven fools she loved more than anything asking her if she wanted to live.

Should she tell the navigator? Would she understand?

'It reminded me of someone.'

Nami looked up from her drink, surprised that Robin talked to her. Robin, too, was surprised. Why did she talk?

'What, the shirt and the jacket?'

'Yes.'

'Oh,' Nami said, not really knowing what to do with this information. She decided she just had to be bold and ask her about it. 'Of whom, if I may ask?'

Robin looked at her drink, not sure how continue.

'Of a woman I wish I had known better. Of...' Robin looked out on the sea with uncharacteristic sad eyes, '...my mother.' Did she just say that out loud? She had never talked to anyone about her mother. She didn't see a reason why anyone should know. But still, she was sitting here, next to a woman, no, a _girl, _and talked about it. She didn't understand.

'Your mother?' Nami studied Robin's face carefully. For some reason, she just couldn't picture her with a mother. Robin seemed too...mature for it. Now that sounded stupid.

But what did she really know about the archaeologist?

Nothing.

Of course, they were nakama, and the only girls on the ship. They loved to talk together about all kinds of things, like things they read in the paper, or the current world politics. Robin was lovely to talk to, as she was a good listener who gave good advice occasionally. Even when Nami just couldn't stop complaining about the utterly stupid antics of her crew, Robin just listened with a smile.

But they never talked about their past. Nami knew Robin had been through a lot, which made her hate marines, and Buster Calls in particular. Having said that, what did she know of the past of the other crewmembers? She knew about Luffy's promise to Shanks, because she had asked about his straw hat after the fight against Buggy. She had heard about Chopper's first real friend and his death, because doctor Kuleha had talked about it. And she knew Brook's past, because he had told all of them. But she had no idea what had happened to the rest of them. Did they have still living parents? Siblings? Did something horrible happen to them, just like Robin?

That's when she decided that maybe they should _talk _a little more in this crew. Of course, everybody had been accepted as nakama without being judged about their past. Nobody had asked for it. For some, that was a blessing. But she was sure sometimes it would've been better if each of them knew where the other was coming from, and what he had been trough.

And now was a good time to learn about the roots of the woman sitting next to her.

'So...What happened to her?'

Robin looked up from her drink, and, again to her own surprise, started to tell her story. As she was recalling how much she had missed her mother as a little child, and had seen her for the first time in years with a gun pointed to her head, she wondered what it was that made her talk about this so...easily. This was the first time since that dreaded day filled with fire and screams that she used the names of her loved ones. Professor Clover. Jaguar D. Saul. Nico Olvia. _Mother_. It was weird pronouncing those names out loud.

What was it that made her say these things? This crew never ceased to amaze her. First they made her laugh, then they made her want to live. And, at last, they made her want to talk about her past. They were truly the oddest people she had ever met.

Nami had tears in her eyes when Robin finished her story. They were real, she noticed. And she didn't understand.

'My god, Robin...that's terrible,' she whispered hoarsely.

'I hope I didn't upset you with my story, Navigator-san. I won't talk about it again.' Why was Nami upset?

'No no, don't mind my tears! You want to talk about it, and I will listen. That's the least I can do. What was your mother like?'

Robin smiled. She sure seemed concerned.

'She was a very pretty and brave woman, Navigator-san. I...still have an old wanted poster of her, if you are interested... It is the only image I have of her. I haven't looked at it for years, so I might have some trouble locating it.'

'Oh, yes! Please show me!'

And for the umpteenth time that day, Robin was surprised with herself. She hated that poster. First of all, it made her remember. And second, this image was, how ironic, made by the people that killed her.

o-o-o

Robin rummaged trough a small wooden chest filled with some fossils, archaeological tools and a few skulls. Nami watched with interest. _She really doesn't have a lot of stuff besides her clothes and her books..._

Finally Robin found what she had been looking for: a weathered and folded piece of paper. It looked old and dirty, and were there bloodstains on it?

Robin gulped, and her hands trembled as she handed the paper to Nami.

Nami looked at her with a worried look on her face, and folded open the sheet carefully, as to not tear it apart. The paper was very weak, clearly having endured a lot. It smelled old and nasty, and it was very wrinkled, as if it had been wet several times. Nami even had to hold the upper and lower part with both of her hands, to prevent it from tearing in two at the folding lines. The ink was absolutely smudged, making the bounty unreadable. But one thing that was still visible was the photo. It was of an older woman, probably in her thirties. She was very good-looking, and had long snow white hair. But the most stunning thing was her face, that looked exactly like her daughter's.

'She really was a beautiful woman, Robin.'

'Yes...Yes, she was.'

Nami noticed the trembling in her voice, and looked up, to see tears forming in the older woman's eyes. She tried to gulp them down, but didn't succeed. The first tear ran down her cheek. She still hadn't taken her eyes of the photograph.

'You...really aren't over this, are you?'

'I-I fear not, Navigator-san.'

'Robin...' Nami said, as she put her arms around the archaeologist. She felt Robin tense up a bit at the sudden physical contact, probably not used to it.

'Th-that's okay Navigator-san. You can let go of me now.'

'Oh, come on, Robin! It's not okay!' Nami said, as she looked at the archaeologist accusingly, 'You know perfectly well something's wrong! Now don't go acting like me!'

'…Pardon me?'

'Yes, you heard me!'

Robin couldn't help but smile. A genuine, amused smile.

'What?' Nami said, confused.

'You sounded exactly like a mother should have.'

First Nami looked a bit baffled, but then a smile crept on her face too. 'Ro-_bin_! Do I look _that _old to you?'

Robin heard something unfamiliar. It was laughter. A beautiful, typically female laugh. What was unfamiliar about it was, she noticed, that it was in her own voice. She was laughing. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

Nami joined in, and soon both of them laughed till the tears streamed down their face.

After a while they had to stop to gasp for air, but they still giggled a little.

'Really, Robin, you should smile more often. You're way to serious at times. If there's one thing I learned in this crew, it's to smile, no matter what.'

'There once was a man that said the exact same thing to me...But, Navigator-san, I'm curious. You're saying you had to learn how to laugh, too?'

'Unfortunately, yes.'

'May I ask what happened?'

'Of course. You told me your story, I'll tell you mine. You still remember Hacchan?'

'Takoyaki-san? Longnose-kun told us you knew him, since he had occupied your home town.'

'Exactly. But that wasn't the entire story.'

So now it was Nami's turn to talk. Robin listened to terrible things, like mothers being shot in front of children's eyes, or having to steal a lot of money to save a village. And again she wondered. Why did the navigator tell this? This sure was something you didn't want everybody to know. Then she remembered she herself had asked Nami to tell it. Why had she asked it? To raise no suspicion? No, it was something else, she noticed. It was the reason Robin cringed inwardly when Nami told her of years of having to work for the murderer of her mother. The reason she wanted to cry (wanted to, but didn't) when she heard about the girl stabbing in her shoulder to get rid of the cursed tattoo. It was...concern. Worry. How curious. She had only felt concern for herself in all these years. Except for that time in Water 7, when the son of the murderer told her that her friends were free to go if she'd turn herself in. So she did. Yes, she was worried about her friends back then. Because they were about to die. But why was she worried now? Nami wasn't about to die. She survived her childhood, just like she herself had. Again, this crew amazed her.

'Now I understand you didn't want to save Takoyaki-san,' she heard herself say in a sympathetic voice.

The orange-haired girl looked up. 'Yeah, I was really surprised to see _him,_ of all people. I absolutely didn't know what to do. He apparently was very kind to Caimie, judging by the way she talked about him. But when I saw him, I felt so...small. Like a little girl again. I thought I was over it all, but apparently there's still something deep down inside. I wanted to cry, hide...Get away from that face that reminded me of that terrible time. So I said no to Caimie.'

'I think I can understand, Navigator-san. But...You did save him in the end.'

'Yes. When I saw the way he desperately tried to get free when Caimie was captured...So...genuine. He really was concerned about her. So I thought about it. Should we help? Should we let him in that cage? I thought about what he did back then. He wasn't the smartest fishman around, but still…He was with them. When Arlong laughed at my misery, he laughed along. Not as hard as the rest of them, but he laughed. He did sometimes get me something to eat when I was hungry and tired, working on Arlong's maps. I never ate it, though. He said he didn't care, but he did. I saw it in his eyes. So when I turned my back on them, wanting to order the crew to turn the ship around, when I tried to block out Caimie's screams...I realised something. Maybe I should just come to terms with my past. Face it. I've come to terms with my mother's death a long time ago, but not with the people that killed her, apparently. So I turned around. I looked at that fishman's face. Sanji-kun was about to jump in the sea to save Caimie. And I told everybody we should save Hacchan, too. I told them he was harmless. He wasn't. He nearly killed Zoro, mind you. But still, I told them to save him. And the problem after that was that I started to _like _him. He was so different from back then. He was kind to Caimie. And I was absolutely shocked when he was shot by that moronic World Noble, even though as a little girl I probably would've wished I could've pulled the trigger myself. Humans sure are strange creatures, don't you think?'

Robin smiled. 'Yes, they are, Navigator-san. I don't know what I would've done if I had run into that man that started the Buster Call. Although, I think I just had smashed his skull and broken his spine,' she added dryly.

'Robin, stop being so morbid!'

'But it's true, Navigator-san. I don't know if I could forgive him like you have Takoyaki-san.'

'Yes, it was quite a noble deed, don't you think?' Nami said with a wink.

Robin looked at her, confused. 'Navigator-san, please tell me how you can make jokes about something like that?'

'Stop acting like me. You're doing it again.'

'...I am?'

'Yes. Let's see. You're too serious, too businesslike. You rarely laugh. You have humongous walls around you. You never show your true feelings. You think too much. You think way to complicated. Do I need to continue?'

'A-am I that obvious?'

'No, you're not. That's why I see it.'

Robin looked at her now smiling crewmember. How curious. How confusing. It made no sense.

'Then how did you…change, Navigator-san?'

'I thought you'd never ask,' Nami replied smiling, 'I can tell you it wasn't easy. But listen and learn!'

'Now you sound like Longnose-kun.'

'I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. First lesson is: care for your crew. And since I know you already do, we can go on to the next lesson. I can tell you Lesson 1 took me long enough. Now, Lesson 1B. Which is: call everybody by their name, and not their titles.' Having said this, Nami eyed Robin with a fake accusing expression.

'I will try, Navigato...Nami.' It sounded weird, coming from her mouth. She would have to practise this one.

'Lesson 2! Laugh with them. Now you don't have to change in a hyena like Luffy or Usopp, but still. You don't have to be serious all the time.'

'But you often beat them up instead of laughing with them.'

'Which is Lessen 3!'

'Beating my crew?'

'No, showing your true emotions! This is a hard one, and I still really haven't mastered it myself, but I'm trying.'

'Ah, I understand. I will try, too.' This would be a _very _complicated lesson.

'And the most important lesson: _friends don't have a price_.'

Robin's head shot upwards, staring at Nami with shocked eyes. How did she know...? Did she have those thoughts too? But...didn't everything have a price in life? If she learned one thing in her life, that was it.

'You don't have to look all surprised, Robin. It's true. You can imagine how confused I was when the boys wanted to take me along. For free. They didn't want my money. Not my body. They just wanted me to be around.'

Robin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. So they didn't want anything from her? Just wanted her to be around, like Navi...Nami? And she, what did she want from this crew? Why did she get on this ship in the first place? Because the captain made her live when she wanted to die. But wasn't there anything else? Like how she loved to talk to Doct...Chopper about history and treatment of illnesses. Or the way her captain and Longnose-kun, no, Usopp, had fun together, mostly by playing pranks on the sleeping swordsman. Who would wake up and try to slice them in two. Yes, she confessed, she liked that too. The songs of the skeleton Brook. The desperate attempts of the cook to get her and Nami's attention. Franky's deeper understanding of her.

But what did she want of them, by being here?

Nothing.

...Really?

Yes, nothing, she realised. She wanted them to be around. Nothing more, nothing less.

She understood.

She finally did.

She knew why they had come to ask her if they wanted to live. She knew why she had said yes. Because she wanted to be with them. Forever. Sail on with them. Go on adventures with them. She knew why she had told her past to Nami. She knew why she wanted to hear Nami's in return. They were nakama.

She felt something on her cheek, and tried to wipe it away with the back of her hand.

It felt wet.

She stared at her hand in disbelief. A tear?

'Now, Robin. I see you finally understand,' Nami said with a gentle smile on her face, 'But you still have a long way to go, just like me.'

Robin just nodded.

'But now there's one last thing we must do,' the orange-haired girl said, as she got up from her deck chair.

The archaeologist looked up. Didn't they go over all the lessons already?

'You just wait here, I'll be back in a minute.'

'A-Alright.'

So, about five minutes later, Nami came back with some things in her hands.

'Here you go,' she said, as she dropped the items in Robin's lap.

The older woman looked at it, confused. What was this supposed to mean...?

In her lap were an olive, a four-leaf clover, and a little sculpture of a running jaguar.

'Navigator-san, what is this?'

'Don't you see, Robin? Your mother's name is Olvia, which looks like olive. Professor Clover is obvious, I guess. And at last there's the sculpture of a jaguar, for Jaguar D. Saul. I stole that from Usopp's collection of self-made wooden figurines, I'm sure he doesn't mind. (or I'll make him don't mind it). Even though it looks more like a skunk to me...'

'It is...perfect, Nav...Nami. Thank you very much. This is very kind.'

'Now you can put them next to your bed or something, just like I have my photograph of Bellemere and Nojiko. It's so you can remember them.'

Robin looked at her grinning crewmember. She smiled back.

She understood.

She finally understood.

o-o-o

'NAMI-SWAAAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAAN!'

Nami and Robin looked up from the books they were reading. 'Ah, chaos is about to return,' Nami said with a smirk.

Sanji came climbing over the railing, panting heavily.

'Na..ha..mi-saan! Ro..ho..bin-chan! Are you alright? I came right away when Usopp told me about it!'

'Told you about what?' Nami asked him, trying to look as innocently as possible.

'Well...That both of you were...crying...' He looked at their faces, and noticed there were no wet cheeks, no watery eyes. He couldn't help but feeling a little disappointed. This could be a great chance for them to throw themselves at him crying, and him comforting them. Damn it.

'Us crying? What made him think that?'

'That damn liar! I knew right away the thing about the purple seven-headed monster and the giant flying kiwi weren't true, but to lie about this...'

'Who's calling me a liar?' Usopp's head appeared over the rail, only to brutally kicked in the face by the now fuming cook, making the sniper fall off the ladder.

'You ARE a liar, shithead!' Sanji bellowed over the rail, 'Really, making me worry like that..'

'Ow! Well, maybe I exaggerated a little! But _you _fell for it!' Usopp yelled from down below.

Now Chopper popped his head over the rail, sobbing heavily, 'ROBIIIIIIIN! NAMIIIIII! Are you okaaaay? Have you slayed the killersnails? Usopp told us they only attacked women with breast measurements of 90 centimetres!'

'WHAT? Usopp, you bastard! You're a dead man!'

'Hey, wait a minute, Sanji! I never said that! And you're blushing!'

'Of course I'm no...I mean, get up here, so I can kick your ass!'

'Like hell I would! I didn't say it!'

'Yohoho! That would be me!'

'Brook, you are so dead right now! Framing me for something I didn't say!'

'But I already AM dead! YOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!'

'Brook, I swear if you come up here the only thing that'll be left of you is some bone dust! How dare you to talk about the ladies like that? Their measurements aren't 90 centimetres! Robin-chan has 99 and Nami-san has 95!'

'...I think you just dug your own grave, Sanji.'

'Hey! Has anyone killed that giant flying kiwi already? I'm hungry!'

'Luffy! Please come up here fast! Maybe there's still some killersnails on the ship!'

'Now, what was this fuzz all about? I was just taking a nap in town, and suddenly Chopper woke me up screaming hysterically.'

'But it was really serious, Zoro! Who knows what those monsters could've done to Robin and Nami?'

'What, the snails that attacked their tits?'

'What the...Say that again, MARIMO?'

'Che, so the ero-cook is here too. I wish we could leave you here.'

'GET UP HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN!'

'Sanji! I'm hungry!'

'Ah, Swordsman! I see you have made it to the ship finally!'

'What are you talking about? I got here before you.'

'Yeah, but you got lost twice, and I had to point you in the right direction. Not very super.'

'Aww, did the poor moss-head get lost again? So you _are _as stupid as you look!'

'GET DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN!'

'Come on, guys, calm down. We can't have fighting in our crew.'

'Your knees are shaking.'

'Shut up Franky, I'm trying to make a point here!'

'It's time for a song! Shall we sing together?'

'I don't wanna sing! I'm hungry!'

'I'm scared of the snaaaaaails!'

'Hey, did you see...'

Luffy never got to finish his sentence, as he was interrupted by someone. Or rather, by two someones. Robin and Nami just couldn't hold back their laughter anymore. This crew was just so _stupid_! So they laughed out loud, and were happy they were found by this ever idiotic, but oh so lovely crew. They laughed until they got the hiccups, or tears rolled down their cheeks.

And the rest of the crew just stared, completely baffled. Now _this _was something you didn't see everyday...

Luffy was the first to join in. After that, Brook was quick to catch up. Then Usopp started. And Chopper. Franky. Sanji. And, at last, Zoro. They didn't know what they were laughing about, but, hell, if Nami and Robin laughed, it should be funny.

So they laughed, all together. They laughed until Usopp nearly choked, until Sanji suspected Zoro of laughing _at _him, until Luffy exclaimed that laughing made him hungry.

Nami and Robin smiled at each other when complete chaos erupted around them. Again.

God, how they loved these idiots.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Awwwww.  
I hope this wasn't too OOC for you.  
Now, if you liked the story, please tell me! :D (and if you didn't like it, well, please tell me too)


End file.
